Notre passé, notre présent, notre futur
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Draco ne sait pas qu'Hermione est au courent qu'il était là, LE jour où tout à commencé à changé, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux ...
1. Chapter 1

Les pensées d'Hermione sont en gras italiques, et celles de draco sont en italique

**Notre passé, notre présent et notre futur. Prologue :  
**

**_Moi, Hermione Granger je courrai, je courrai pour ne pas revivre mon passé, pour ne pas avoir peur du présent et pour ne pas voir mon futur._**

**_Vous me croyez lâche ? Vous avez tord ! Je suis juste amoureuse de quelqu'un mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble alors je fuis, je fuis mon destin pour ne pas avoir a l'affronté pour ne pas le regardé pour ne pas être obligé de le quitté._**

_Moi, Draco Malfoy je courrai, je courrai pour pouvoir revivre mon passé, pour être avec mon présent et pour voir mon futur._

_Vous me croyez fou ? Fou parce que je cour ? Vous avez raison, je suis fou ! Fou amoureux !_

_De qui ? D'une personne avec qui je n'ai pas le droit d'être et qui me fuis elle me fuit pour ne pas me faire de mal mais tous ce que je veux c'est la rattraper pour ne plus jamais la quitté._

**_Moi, Hermione Granger je courrai, je courrai pour ne pas être rattrapé par mon passé, mon présent et mon futur mais le voila qui m'attrape, je ne peu plus avancé !_**

_Moi, Draco Malfoy je courrai, je courrai pour rattrapé mon passé, mon présent et mon futur ayest j'ai enfin réussi ! je l'ai attrapé ! Mon passé, présent futur ne peut plus avancer !_

Nous, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger nous courrions, nous courrions et maintenant nous nous sommes arrêtés pour revivre notre passé affronter notre présent et voir notre futur !

_voili voilou !! à bientôt je l'espère et...review ;)_


	2. 1lettre de poudlard et mauvaise nouvell

_Les personnages, l'histoire, les lieux… appartiennent à J.K Rowling ^^ peut-être que quelques uns seront à ma sauce mais je ne sais pas encore puisque au début c'était censé être un OS donc vous comprenez la suite ^^_

Les pensées seront_ en italiques pour Draco _et en_ **gras italiques pour Hermione**._

_**Notre passé, notre présent, notre futur.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : lettre de Poudlard et mauvaise nouvelle**_

_« _ Roméo, je viens t'apprendre le jugement du prince, il a décidé non la mort, mais le bannissement du corps._

__ Le banissement ? Par pitié dit la mort ! L'exil a l'aspect plus terrible, bien plus terrible que la mort. Ne dit pas le bannissement!_

__ Tu es désormais banni de Vérone. Prends courage, le monde est vaste._

__ Hors des murs de Vérone, le monde n'existe pas._

_ [...]_

__ Ah, miséricorde ! Il est mort, il est mort, il est mort ! Nous sommes perdus ! Hélas ! Quel jour ! C'est fait de lui, il est tué, il est mort !_

__ Le ciel a t'il pu être aussi cruel ?_

__ Roméo l'a pu, sinon le ciel... Ô Roméo ! Roméo ! Qui l'aurait jamais cru ? Roméo !_

__ Quel démon es-tu pour me torturer ainsi ? Est-ce que Roméo s'est tué ?Dis moi oui seulement si ... »_

_Hermione !!! __

_** Enfer et damnation ! Qui ose m'interrompre dans ma lecture ? Je préviens tous de suite, si on m'a interrompu pour mettre les couverts, passer l'aspirateur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre je vais faire un malheur !**_

_**_**_Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a maman ??

_Tu as reçu une lettre !

_C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?

_Une lettre de Poudlard ! __

_** Cela change tout !! Je descends les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant tellement je suis pressée.**_

_**_**_Hermione ! Tu es une danseuse voyons !

_Et ?

_De la grâce et de la délicatesse en descendant !

_ Bon, maman donnes-moi cette lettre !

_Non, recommence ta descente. __

_** Grrrr elle m'énerve cette-là.**_

_ Voilà c'est parfait !

_Tu me la donnes maintenant ?

_Mais avec plaisir ma chérie !!!

_** Ma mère a l'air très excité par cette lettre**_.

Soudain , je me rends compte qu'elle est déjà ouverte.

_Maman ! Tu as lu mon courrier !

_Désolé !

_** Elle n'a pas du tout l'air désolé !!**_

_Et qu'est ce que çà dit?

_Ouvres et tu verras. __

_** Je sors la lettre de l'envellope :**_

« _M__l__l__e__H__e__r__m__i__o__n__e__M__a__r__y__J__e__a__n__e__G__r__a__n__g__e__r__,_ _J'ai l'honneur devous annoncez que vousavez été élu préfèteen chef._ _J'espère quevous serez vousacquiter de cedevoir enétantjusteet enrespectant lerèglement._ _Vous devrezpartager vos appartements avecvotrehomologuemasculin –Vous êtesàGryffondor en conséquence,il nepourra être que d'une autre maison – que vousrencontrerez dansle train. Pour cela vous devrezvous rendreà11h00dans lewagonréservéaux professeurs._ _Jevous expliquerai plus endétail votre rôlependantle voyage._ _MinervaMgGonagald,Professeurde Métamorphose etdirectrice adjointe del'écolede sorcellerie  Poudlard. »_

_**À la fin de ma lecture, je découvris mon insigne au fond de l'enveloppe.**_ _**Le temps que cette nouvelle atteigne mon cerveau, ma mère se lançait déjà dans les préparatifs du dîner de ce soir pour fêter ma, comment dire, ''promotion''.**_ _Donc,ma chérie, nous allons manger chinois pour l'occasion, quand ton père rentrera – d'ailleur il est en retard d'une demie heure – nous lui annoncerons la bonne nouvelle et ensuite nous dînerons. J'ai été acheté une tarte au fraises ce matin, je voulais la donner à ta grand-mère mais ce n'est pas grave j'irai lui en acheté une autre demain ! Et aussi il ...

DingDong

_Ca doit être Papa qui a encore oublié ses clefs !!

_Oh, lui alors on ne le changera pas, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Parce qu' aujourd'hui...

_ C'EST JOUR DE FÊTE !! ( finir t-elles en cœur ) __

_** Ma mère et moi allons ouvrir ...**_ __

_** ...Mais ce n'est pas mon père ...**_ __

_** ...Ce sont deux policiers ! Ils ont cet air que prennent les policiers dans les films pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.**_ _**Ma mère et moi nous regardons, nous avons toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux mais les larmes ne veulent pas couler comme nous ne voulons pas croire à la mort tant qu'elle n'a pas été dite.**_ __

_**Le plus petit des deux policiers commence à parler :**_

_MesDames, mes sincères condoléances mais monsieur Philipe Granger est décédé, il...

_**Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de finir sa phrase ma mère et moi nous sommes jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre évacuant les larmes qui c'étaient accumélées. Ma mère se détache lentement de moi et demande au policier qui avait parlé:**_

_ Comment ? Comment cela s'est-il produit ?

_ Eh bien, des gens tout en noir, avec des cagoules, sont venus à la sortie de votre cabinet.

_Des hommes en noir avec une cagoule ?? C'est pas vrai !! C'est de ma faute !! Je suis désolé Maman !!

_Ma puce attend que le monsieur finisse s'il te plait.

_Donc, ils l'attendaient à la sortie de votre cabinet. On ne voyait aucun visage. Phillipe est enfin sorti, un homme de haute stature s'est approché de lui et a sortie un bout de bois de sa poche . Il a commencé à dire une phrase et ...

_ Comment ça commencé ?_**demandais-je, impatiente.**_

_ J'y viens : donc il commence une phrase quand tout à coup un homme de plus petite taille mais toujours aussi impressionnant, à crier :

-Père ! Ne faites pas ça ! Le « Père » c'est retourné et a dit:

-Draco ?? pourquoi m'as-tu coupé pour dire pareille sottise ? Il a répondu :

-Parce que je ne veux pas que vous tuez cette homme !

-Eh bien soit mon fils, tues le toi même ! C'est bien ça que tu voulais ? Tuer le père de cette sang de bourbe de Granger toi même ?

-Euh...Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux !

-Eh bien que veux-tu alors ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !

L**e**** p**o**l**i**c**i**e**r é**t**a**i**t t**e**l**l**e**m**e**n**t p**r**i**t**** d**a**n**s s**o**n r**é**c**i**t q**u**'**i**l n**e**** r**e**m**a**r**q**u**a m**ê**m**e ****p**a**s ****q**u**'**H**e**r**m**i**o**n**e ****a**v**a**i**t** failli s'étrangler**e**n e**n**t**e**n**d**a**n**t l**e ****n**o**m**** d**e D**r**a**c**o M**a**l**fo**y e**t ****l**e r**e**s**t**e d**u**** r**é**c**i**t**.

-Comment ?? Et pourquoi donc fils ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas souffrir !

Là, le père se retourne vers et un élair vert sort de son bout de bois. Son fils cri :

-Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça !!

-Fils , qu'éprouves-tu pour miss Granger ?

-Du dégout...

-Alors pourquoi cela te gêne t-il que son père soit mort ?

-Il aurait pu VOUS servir de piège pour attirer Granger, ce qui aurait aussi attiré Potter et Weasley !!

L**à**, l**e** p**o**l**i**c**i**e**r**** n**e r**e**m**a**r**q**u**a ****p**a**s ****q**u**'**H**e**r**m**i**o**n**e**** s**o**u**f**f**l**a**i**t ****d**e s**o**u**l**a**g**e**m**e**n**t**.**

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? IN-CA-PA-BLE ! Et après ça, ils disparurent.

_Ce que nous allons faire aussi ! Au revoir mesdames, et toutes nos condoléances.

E**t ****i**l**s** p**a**r**t**i**r**e**n**t** e**n l**a**i**s**s**a**n**t ****u**n**e**** H**e**r**m**i**o**n**e e**t** s**a** m**è**r**e**** a**u b**o**r**d**** d**e **l**'**e**f**f**o**n**d**r**e**m**e**n**t**.**

_ PENDANT CE TEMPS A QUELQUES NOMBREUSES VILLES DE LÀ ..._

_Mon fils tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Tu ne mérites pas le nom de Malfoy !

_Ce n'est pas moi qui est tué le père de Granger ! Et vous le savez très bien père !

_Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! Insolant !

_Père, vous n'avez plus que moi, vous avez déjà perdu votre femme ... _

Ne parles pas de ta mère espèce de vaurien.

_Elle ne pouvait plus vous supporter, elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que rester une minute de plus avec vous ! Elle m'a proposé de partir avec elle...

_Elle... Elle t'as proposé de partir avec elle ? Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

_Et bien, comme vous le voyez, je suis encore là, mais je n'ai pas dit non, bien au contraire, j'ai dit que je partirai plus tard, et vous savez pourquoi père ?

_...

_Vous auriez pu vous sentir tellement coupable envers votre femme que vous auriez voulu la récupérer par je ne sais quel moyen – je n'avais pas grandes espérences mais elle, elle voulait y croire - ! Autrement je voulais vous tuez mais ma mère m'en a empêché, je ne souhaitais pas lui désobéir ... Mais j'aurais dû !

_Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ?

_Je vais retourner avec ma mère là où elle s'est cachée et nous allons vivre une vie bien à nous, et vous ne viendrez pas, à moins que se ne soit pour nous dire que vous voudriez revenir avec nous et que vous regrettez tous ce que vous avez fait, mais puisque vous ne le ferez pas ...

_Non, je ne le ferais pas, pour l'honneur des Malfoy, pour mon honneur, pour mon seigneur.

_Je le savais père...

_Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu encore me sortir comme niaiserie ?

_Adieu père... 

_ Sûr-ce je transplanais._

_Adieu fils, fais attention à toi et à ta mère, je suis fier de toi.

M**a**i**s**, h**é**l**a**s**,****D**r**a**c**o ****n**e l**'**e**n**t**e**n**d**i**t**** p**a**s**.

Au début du chapitre, je pense que vous avez tous reconnue, Hermione lisait Roméo&Juliette ( j'ai mis 2 passage, un avec Roméo et un avec Juliette)

. _**« Réponse » au review anonyme :**_

**nini** : _merci pour ta review ! J'espère que se chapitre ta plus ! Pour m'en avertir review ^^ et si il ne t'as pas plus tu m'expliqueras pourquoi^^_

n'hésité pas à laissé des reviews !! sa fait toujours plaisir !!Merci de m'avoir lu.

Bye

_**M.F**_


	3. ça tombe à pic !

_**Les personnages, l'histoire, les lieux… appartiennent à J.K Rowling ^^ peut-être que quelques uns seront à ma sauce mais je ne sais pas encore puisque au début c'était censé être un OS donc vous comprenez la suite ^^. **_

_**Les pensées seront en italiques pour Draco et en gras italiques pour Hermione.**_

*******************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 2 : ça tombe à pic**_

_Un garçon marche, une fille marche, ils ne regardent pas devant eux, ils se rapprochent ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à se percuter… bientôt dans trois, deux, un…_

_Malfoy !! Tu pourrais faire attention et regarder devant toi quand tu marches !

_ Hey ! Calmes-toi Granger ! Je pense que toi non plus tu ne regardais pas devant toi !! Je me trompe ?

_Oui, figures-toi, tu as complètement tord !

_Ah, alors comment ça se fait que… que…

_Que quoi Malfoy ?

_...

_Malfoy ? Malfoy ? Oh je te parle ! Réponds !

_ Hein ? Oh, pardon je pensais à… non laisse tomber.

_Malfoy pensait qu'Hermione avait beaucoup changé pendant les vacances, elle avait pris au moins cinq centimètres, possédait maintenant de belles courbes, très bien dessinées. Ses cheveux, autrefois en broussaille, emmêlés et cetera étaient maintenant si beaux, si brillants si… il ne trouvait même pas de mots pour les qualifiés, voir même LA qualifiée. _

_Tant il pensait qu'elle avait changé – en bien évidemment – qu'elle s'était embellie, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait de dire pardon, à Hermione Granger, une Sang de Bourbe, meilleure amie de Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley, élève la plus douée de sa génération; par-contre, il remarqua que l'étincelle de ses yeux, s'était éteinte. Ce qui n'empêchait pas ses yeux d'être extrèmement ravissant sauf qu'il n'y avait plus le petit plus qui le fascinait tant._

_Malfoy pousses-toi ! Faut que j'aille au compartiment des préfets en chefs !

_Ahahah (r**i**r**e****i**s**t**é**r**i**q**u**e**) Granger...Grangy...tu plaisantes j'espère ?

_Tu m'as bien regardées...

_Plus que tu ne le croix._

_...Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une tête à plaisanter ? Surtout sur un sujet comme ça !

_Eh Granger ! Calmes-toi ! On va devoir se supporter toute l'année alors vaudrait mieux entretenir de meilleurs rapports, non ?

_Ne me dit pas que c'est pas vrai ?

_Je te le dis pas.

_J'en reviens pas ! TU es préfet !

_Qu'est-ce-que tu crois Granger ? Je suis LE meilleur ! Enfin le deuxième puisque une certaine Sang de Bourbe m'a piqué MA place.

_C'est bon, monsieur le rabajois ! T'as qu'à faire des efforts si tu n'es pas content !

_Et toi t'as qu'à arrêter d'en faire !

_Ils se relèvent sans s'en rendre conte._

_MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? ...

_POUR CE QUE JE SUIS !!!

_...EN TRAVAILLANT DURE C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN POUR...

_**Une peu plus et je disais pourquoi je travaillais si dure, ouf, j'y est échappée belle.**_

_**_**_Pour quoi Granger ? Dis-le ! DIS-LE !

_NON !

_TU VAS M'OBÉIR SANG DE BOURBE SINON...

_SINON QUOI ?

_C'était plus fort que moi, sans que je m'en rende conte, je levais ma main pour la frappée..._

_Tu veux de l'aide Malfoy ?

_ Tiens, Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour taper un Sang de Bourbe qui, en plus appartient au sexe faible.

_Tu sais Malfoy les femmes ne sont pas si faibles que ça, tu te souviens en 3°ème ...

_LA FERME Weasmoche !!

_Répète un peu pour voir LA FOUINE !

_ LA FER-ME WEAS-MO...OUMPH ! Aaaah !

_Granger ! Pourquoi tu es aussi cruel ? Je souffre moi ! Dans LA partie sensible en plus ! ..._

___Eh Granger ! Pas si vite ! Où tu vas la ?

_Comme tu le vois Malfoy, je vais avec mes amis...

_**Je vis Malfoy faire une tête bizarre quand je dis amis.**_

_**_**_Malfoy, ami sa veut dire : quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance, tu es lié à lui, tu ne peux pas t'en passer, tu lui dis tous ...

_Merci Granger, mais JE SAIS (_amer_) ce que veut dire amis !

_Ah, pourtant...tu n'en as pas.

_Elle a osée, elle l'a dit !_

___Va en enfer Granger !

_J'y suis déjà...quand TU es là !

_GRANGER...

_Malfoy ?

_...

_C'est pas que je veuille changer de conversation Hermione mais tu m'avais dis que tu avais rendez-vous dans le wagon des préfets ! (_dit Harry_)

_Oh ! Mince ! Viens Malfoy on va être en retard !

_Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une Sang de Bourbe !

_Tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi j'y vais !

_Hermione partit en courant suivit de Draco._

_Granger...tu...peux...ralentir...s'il te... plaît ?

_Oh, serais-tu fatigué ?

_Je joue... au quiditch... pas dans... l'équipe... d'athlétisme...

_Et...

_Granger...comment tu ...fais pour... courrir aussi ....vite ?

_Je m'entraîne mon cher je m'entraîne.

_Pendant leur petite conversation, ils avaient continué de marché, alors ils étaient arrivé à destination ( le compartiment des préfets en chef)_

_Après vous Damoiselle _( tout ça dit en faisant une petite courbette bien sur)_

_Oh, mais que vois-je ? Du galantisme ? Chose rare chez un homme encore plus chez...TOI ! C'est louche, tu veux quoi ?

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis toujours galant MOI !!

_Comment ça TOI ??

_Ce n'est pas ton st Potter ou ton Weasmoche qui ferai comme moi !

_Tu n'en sais rien !

_Si je le sais !

_Mais non tu sais pas !

_Je t'ai dit que...

_Hum-hum ! HUM-HUM !

_Professeur MgGonagald...bonjour !

_Miss Granger heureuse de vous revoir. Monsieur Malfoy

_Pourquoi Granger a-t-elle le droit à un bonjour et un sourire ? Moi tous ce que j'ai eu c'est un signe de la tête et encore..._

___Bien, cette année ne va pas être comme les autres, pour vous, mais aussi pour tous les septièmes années. En tant que préfet en chef vous aller devoir faire des rondes tous les soirs. Tous les élèves – amis ou non – dépassant le couvre feu se verront attribuer une retenue avec moi ou le professeur Rogue. Vous avez la possibilité de retirer ou d'ajouter des points mais faites le avec modération.

Vous allez devoir vivre en commun dans les appartements qui vous sont réservé : ils se trouvent au deuxième étages derrière le tableau qui ne représente rien...

_Il ne représente rien du tout ?

_M. Malfoy ! Ne m'interrompez pas ! Donc, comme je vous le disais il ne représente rien, il est tout noir avec une tâche jaune. Vous devez choisir un mot de passe ensemble. Ensuite, je vous est dit qu'il y avait aussi du changement pour tous les septième années - c'est une nouveauté mais dumbledore a pensé que cela nous ferai du bien dans la guerre qui se prépare – il y aura des bals, – à hallowe-en, à noël et en fin d'année (vous devrez les faire vous même) - Comme en deuxième année, il y aura des duels pour vous entraîner à combattre... Enfin bon, sur-ce je vais vous laisser. Vous choisirez votre mot de passe devant le tableau.

Elle partit laissant nos deux nouveaux préfets ensemble. Pendant le reste du trajet, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Les deux préfets se changèrent chacun leur tour puis partirent chacun de leur côté.

La répartition commença, les nouveaux élèves furent réparti. Et, Dumbledore fit son disours. Puis tout le monde pu manger.

A la fin du repas, les deux préfets en chef se rejoignirent pour aller dans leur salle commune.

_Il est où se satané tableau ?_

_Malfoy, je crois que je l'ai trouvé !

_Attends-moi pour choisir le mot de passe Granger !

Il arriva devant le tableau, Hermione l'attendait :

_Malfoy, que me proposes-tu comme mot de passe ?

_BG

_Non mais sois réaliste, pourquoi mettre BG alors que je n'en vois pas à 1 km à la ronde ?

_Oh, c'est bon Grangy, tu connais l'humour ?

_Que penserais-tu de...

_Tout à coup, le tableau s'annima : la toute petite tâche jaune, qui était dans le coin droit vint se placer au milieu :_

_Bonjour très cher préfets en chef !Vous n'avez pas d'idée pour le mot de passe ? Et bien JE vais le choisir pour vous ! Votre mot de passe est Ennemis intimes.

_**Ennemis intimes ? C'est très beau, mais c'est un peu étrange, surtout quand l'autre préfet est Malfoy.**_

_Ennemis intimes ? Cela ne me plaît pas du tout ! C'est trop cucu la praline, c'est trop guimauve !!_

_De toute façon cher préfets en chefs, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous pouvez entrer.

_Et, ils entrèrent. La salle principale était magnifique, un mélange d'or et d'argent. Il y avait une immense bibliothèque. Deux canapé étaient mis devant la cheminée. Puis, en avançant encore on découvrait un escalier : il menait à trois portes : la salle de bain commune, et deux chambre._

_Granger, tu veux quelle chambre ?

_Attends, je les visite d'abord !

_La chambre qui était à droite de la salle de bain était magnifique, mais il y faisait très sombre, il n'y avait pas de lumière, et qu'une petite fenêtre._

_Par contre, la seconde possédait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc :_

_Je peux prendre celle-ci Malfoy ?

_Avec plaisir ! Je n'aime pas le soleil !

_Je m'en serais doutée.

_Bon, bonne nuit Granger, ne rêve pas trop de moi.

_Merci, toi aussi bonne nuit.

_Et ils partirent chacun vers leur chambre quand tout à coup, Hermione se retourna :_

_Malfoy ! je... tu... enfin, tu comprends ?

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne viendrais pas te violer cette nuit.

_Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste pour la salle de bain, on fait comment ?

_Oh, on avisera demain. A plus !

********************************************************************************

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit à le faire, mais je n'ai pas d'idée donc donner m'en ^^ ! **

**Vous voulez la suite ??**

**Vous avez des conseils ? **

**Des idées ? **

**Reviewez ^^ (merci à toute celle/ceux qui le font sa fait très plaisir)**

**XOXO**

**Malfoy Funambule.**


	4. dsl

J' arrête cette fanfic pour le moment ! Dsl

Je la recommencerai peutetre un jour, mais je n'ai pas d'idées donc si vous en avez pour cette histoire donner m'en ou continuez de l'écrire et je vous posterai.

Merci d'avoir lu.

XOXO

M.F


End file.
